


Forever

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Forever

Visiting hours were over at six, but exceptions were made for Superman. He smiled sheepishly at the startled nurse, who just winked and closed the door again, leaving them alone.

The whirr of the machines that helped Lex breathe filled the room, a familiar soundtrack to these visits. Lex must've fallen asleep at some point. Clark had been dozing, leaning against the bed, their hands entwined. He trailed soft kisses over Lex's hand, smiling at the age spots Lex refused to acknowledge, and all the wrinkles he knew by heart.

It was getting late, but Clark just couldn't let go.


End file.
